bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa Mata Promo Animations
The Toa Mata Promo Animations were a series of CGI-animated videos depicting the Toa Mata and other 2001 characters on the island of Mata Nui. All animations excepting the 2001 Synopsis Animation begin with the stylized "BIONICLE" text logo, and concluded with an image of the Toa's Kanohi and name. Although many of these animations had only been available as part of very specific media, such as the ''Toa Mata Mini Promo CD'', the 2008 BIONICLEstory.com update reissued these animations to be enjoyed by a newer generation of fans. Tahu A trickle of molten lava flows down the face of rock cliff as the Toa of Fire comes into view. Donning his Kanohi Hau, Tahu forcefully swings his Fire Sword into the Ta-Wahi soil, creating a rift in the earth through which he jumps. The Toa freefalls down the shaft towards an underground lava river and lands on a piece of debris acting as a surfboard. Tahu rides his makeshift board down the river, with a wave of lava created by the force of Tahu's blow in hot pursuit. As the lava spills out onto a lake, Tahu narrowly escapes the surging wave and rides away. Gali From the depths of Naho Bay, a figure with bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark water approaches. It is revealed to be Gali swimming to the water's surface. Gali's Kanohi Kaukau breaches the water and she readies her Hooks to scale the cliff face. The Toa of Water expertly grips the rock with her Toa Tools and positions herself at the cliff's edge, finding her footing. In a display of acrobatic prowess, Gali flips herself onto the top of the cliff. There, she relishes the torrential rain beating down of her and in a flash of lightning, readies herself for combat. Lewa Toa Lewa parts the foliage in the Le-Wahi jungle to gaze at the camera before donning his Miru and disappears behind the leaves. The Toa of Air skillfully swings on a vine, launching himself into the skies. He somersaults in mid-air several times and lands on a tree branch, where he stows his Axe and gazes around him. From his vantage point, he can see the expanse of Le-Wahi and decides to remain vigilant on the branch. Pohatu The ground shakes as Pohatu lumbers towards a remarkable arch-like stone formation in the Po-Wahi desert and a Kolhii Ball on the ground nearby. The Toa of Stone dons the Kanohi Kakama and sizes up the shot. Mustering his full strength, Pohatu delivers an incredibly strong blow to the ball which ricochets rocket-like around the stone formation. The Ball is deflected back at the Toa, who stops it with his chest and steps cautiously backwards, while the stone formation crumbles. Onua A creature with the ability to see in the dark moves swiftly through the Onu-Wahi tunnels towards Onua. The Toa of Earth, using the formidable strength of the Kanohi Pakari and his powerful claws to dig a tunnel, pauses to glance at the camera and continues his work. Suddenly, light streams into the tunnel as Onua has reached the surface of Mata Nui. Shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight, the Toa prepares to climb out of the tunnel. Kopaka The camera pans the icy peaks of Ko-Wahi until Kopaka's maskless face comes into view. After donning the Kanohi Akaku, the Toa of Ice scans his surroundings. Further up the mountain, a terrible avalanche rages towards the Toa. Without turning around, Kopaka casually draws his Ice Sword. Without a second to lose, the Toa pivots on the spot and effortlessly freezes the avalanche in mid-movement. The Toa pauses a moment and then deposits the snow on the mountain with a tap of his Sword. Other 2001 Animations Vakama discovers Tahu's Canister Turaga Vakama is walking along the Ta-Wahi beach and discovers Tahu's Toa Canister. He briefly peruses the empty capsule and then turns to notice a piece of Toa armor and footsteps leading to inner Mata Nui. This animation was featured in the intro of the Toa Mata Mini Promo CD as well as the BIONICLE Power Pack. 2001 Synopsis Animation This animation serves as a kind of year in review for storyline year 2001. It consists of clips from each of the Toa Mata's Animations, as well as other animated sequences such as Tahu's reconstruction and the Toa of Fire losing his Hau in a scrap with a Rahi. Other official 2001 images are included and a teaser sequence featuring Bohrok Tahnok ends the animation. This animation was featured in a Bohrok Swarms Promo CD, with narration. External links * BIONICLEStory.com - (Online Movies) Category:2001 Category:Animations